The invention relates to a method for generating a layer that is resistant to abrasive wear, on a workpiece by cold gas spraying.
The production of a layer that is resistant to abrasive wear is described, for example, by R. S. Lima et al., “Microstructural Characteristics of Cold-Sprayed Nanostructured WC-Co Coatings”, Thin Solid Films 416 (2002), pages 129-135. The layer described there has a fine microstructure, which is referred to as a nanostructured WC-Co coating.
This can be deposited on a substrate by cold gas spraying, a high degree of hardness, and consequently a high resistance to abrasive wear, being obtained because of the WC component of the microstructure.
However, the wearing of a hard layer such as this is primarily dependent on how hard the particles in the abrasive medium are. If the abrasive medium itself has a hardness similar to WC, comparatively high abrasive wear can likewise be found when wear-resistant layers containing WC are used.